


Slumber Party

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia throws a slumber party and may or may not be planning to get Allison and Kira together with the rest of the pack girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biggestpretend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestpretend/gifts).



It was Lydia’s idea to have the slumber party. It was just a chance for the all the girls to get together and escape the craziness that was Beacon Hills for just one night. She even made sure to plan it so it wasn’t on the night of a full moon. No boys, no supernatural threats. Just the girls.

Cora was already at Lydia’s when Allison arrived, lounging on the couch and adjusting her sleep shirt, neither she nor Lydia making much attempt to hide what they had been doing before Allison knocked. 

“Bag goes in my room,” Lydia said, once she let Allison in. “It’s just you and Cora so far, but I’m sure the others will be showing up soon.” 

She took her place next to Cora once more, Allison shaking her head when she saw Cora’s hand go to Lydia’s thigh. She heard the doorbell when she was putting her bag down and nearly ran into Kira on her way back down the stairs. 

“I’m sorry,” Kira stammered out, her cheeks red and her eyes on the floor. 

“It’s okay,” The huntress said, trying to ignore the way her heart skipped when Kira looked up at her. They didn’t know much about each other, but Allison found herself drawn to the other woman. Allison let her eyes roam, finding Kira was wearing an Avengers’ top and matching bottoms. “Cute pajamas.”

“Yours too.” Kira said, giving Allison a shy smile that she found adorable. “I’ll-I’ll see you down stairs.” She moved passed Allison and into Lydia’s room to drop her stuff off, Allison watching her for a couple of seconds before making her way back downstairs to see Malia and Erica had arrived as well.

Cora and Malia were playfully wrestling, Lydia cheering on her girlfriend as Erica just laughed and watched. Cora got Malia pinned down, the coyote growling softly. Cora smiled down at her cousin and gave her a light tap on the nose before getting up. “You’re getting better, but you still need some practice.”

Cora made her way over to Lydia who pulled her into her lap and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Good job, honey.”

“So? What’s first on the slumber party list?” Erica asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Well, my mom ordered us pizza so it should be on its way,” Lydia replied. “So we can eat first and then decide what we all want to do afterwards.”

“Watch some movies?” Allison asked. 

“There’s plenty on the shelf,” Lydia said. “and we’ve got all night so everyone can pick out what they want.”

After the pizza and watching Mean Girls, Kira put on The Avengers while Lydia grabbed her manicure set from upstairs so they could all paint their nails. Lydia pulled Kira aside and they sat down so Lydia could do her nails.

“You like her,” Lydia commented as she painted Kira’s nails a glittery black. 

Kira looked away from the kitchen where Allison and Erica were making hot chocolate for everyone. Her cheeks turned red as she realized she had been caught. “What? Like who?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and capped the nail polish before grabbing the top coat and opening it. She took Kira’s hand again. “Allison. I don’t blame you. She’s beautiful and badass,” Lydia said, stopping for a moment to look up at the fox. “Just like you.”

“Don’t let Cora hear you talk like that.”

Lydia laughed. “Cora is amused when I talk about beautiful people. Sometimes, she comments on it too. Mostly the girls though. Sometimes, I wonder if she’s hinting at a threesome.”

“Lydia, you are mine and only mine!” Cora called out from where she was brushing Malia’s hair. “No one else is joining us in bed.”

Lydia smiled at her girlfriend. “I was just kidding, Cora. I wouldn’t want to share you either.” She blew Cora a kiss before going back to Kira’s nails. “As I was saying, Allison is beautiful and badass. I don’t think it’s possible to not love her. For me, I love her as a sister, but you like her in a different way.”

Kira glanced over towards Allison. “Lydia.”

“She’s not listening,” Lydia said, taking Kira’s other hand and applying a top coat. “And I’m talking quiet enough for her not to hear me.”

“The others can hear you.”

“The other girls have already figured it out,” Lydia said. “But they won’t say anything. It’s not our place.”

“I don’t know what to say to her. I don’t even know if she likes girls.”

“She appreciates beauty.”

“So she doesn’t like girls.”

“I never said that.”

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that she’s not going to say no to a relationship with a girl if she has feelings for her,” Lydia replied, looking up at Kira and smiling. “All you have to do is take a chance.”

“Take a chance? But what if I’m not that girl?”

“Well, you never know if you don’t try.”

Allison and Erica came out of the kitchen carrying mugs. Allison walked over to Lydia and Kira, setting a cup next to each of them. “You’re doing mine next, Lydia. I think I want red this time.” She smiled at Kira. “Yours look good.”

“Thanks,” Kira said, blushing and looking away.

Allison walked away and Kira picked up the hot chocolate, taking a sip as she watched her walk away. Lydia chuckled softly and Kira glared at her. Lydia capped the nail polish beckoning Allison back over. “You’re all done. Try not to stare too much.”

Kira quickly got up and made her way over to the other girls and quietly drank her hot chocolate as Erica and Malia talked about their men. She listened to them for a while, her eyes straying to the corner of the room Allison was at laughing with Lydia. 

“What about you, Kira?”

Kira looked towards Erica. “I’m sorry?”

Erica laughed. “Distracted?”

“N-no.”

“I don’t blame you, she’s beautiful,” Erica said, before reaching out and giving Kira’s shoulder a light bump. “Just like you. If I wasn’t with Boyd, I would consider it.”

“Me too,” Malia chipped in.

Kira smiled shyly and looked away. “Thanks.”

Malia picked the next movie, choosing Star Wars, which everyone was surprised Lydia even owned. ‘It was my dad’s,’ was her reply before going off to get them all popcorn, asking Allison for her help.

“So, are you going to tell her tonight?” Lydia asked, leaning against the counter as the popcorn cooked. 

“Lydia,” Allison hissed.

“No one is listening,” Lydia said. “And it’s not like I said her name. I just want to know if my best friend is going to be in a relationship by morning.”

“I don’t even know if she likes me,” Allison said. “I mean we’ve talked here and there but she’s never really shown any interest in me.”

Lydia sighed. “You two are so blind, especially you. I mean, you started your last two relationships.”

“Yeah, and look at how that turned out,” Allison said, sitting down at the table. “Both relationships ended.”

“Are you scared about what might happen if you do?” 

Allison was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I mean, I really like her. Which is a little scary because I’ve never even been in a relationship with a girl. What if I screw it up?”

Lydia sat down across from her and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Ally, being with a girl is no different from being with a guy. Trust me.” The microwave beeped and Lydia got up to grab it. “Start by sitting next to her during the movie. You’ve both seen Star Wars so can just talk or something. Maybe suggest a walk outside?”

“I think it’s a little too cold for a walk outside.”

“True. So just sit with her during the movie. Get a little close if you want.”

“Maybe that’s something I can do.”

“Maybe.” 

Once they’ve gotten four bowls of popcorn made up, they walked back out into the front room and handed them out. Allison took Lydia’s advice and sat next to Kira. “This spot taken?”

Kira looked up and Allison swore she saw a faint blush on her cheeks. “No, you can sit here.”

Allison smiled and sat down next to her, throwing her blanket over her lap. “Did you bring your blanket?”

“No, I was in a rush and forgot it.”

Allison scooted a little closer, pulling the blanket to cover both of them, giving Kira another smile. “You can share mine then. I think it’s big enough for the two of us.”

Kira looked down and played with the strings on her sleep pants. “I-umm-I normally burn hot.”

“Good, you can keep me warm then,” Allison said, her heart skipping when she saw Kira turn redder. “Us humans can’t keep warm as well as you guys do.” 

Kira hesitated for a moment before she scooted closer to Allison and wrapped an arm around her waist. On the other side of the room, Allison caught Lydia giving her the thumbs up. Allison pulled the bowl of popcorn onto her lap and leaned against Kira. 

“We should play a game,” Erica suggested from where she was laid across Malia’s lap. The credits were rolling for Star Wars and Cora was going through the DVDs. “I would suggest spin the bottle, but most of us are already taken. Hey, Kira and Allison could play!”

“There’s no fun playing with just two people,” Lydia said, giving Erica’s leg a light kiss. “We could all play truth or dare? I’m sure that should be some fun.”

“I’m game!”

“So am I!”

“Allison and Kira? What about you two? Or are you two busy snuggling?” Lydia asked with a smirk on her face.

Kira pulled away and moved towards the rest of the group. “I wouldn’t mind playing.”

They sat in a circle, Allison scooting close to Kira as Cora spoke. “Okay, Lydia. You’re the host, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Well, I dare you to kiss the hottest girl here.”

Lydia smiled, climbing into Cora’s lap. She leaned in to kiss her before pulling back and reaching towards Erica and pulling her in for a kiss. The other girls laughed and Cora faked horror. “But Lydia!”

Lydia smiled and gave Cora a kiss. “You know you’re the only girl for me.” She gave her another kiss before sliding off her lap. “Okay, my turn to ask. Hmmm….” Her eyes landed on Allison. “Ally, truth or dare?”

Allison stared at Lydia for a long moment. She knew the other woman was up to something and either one she picked, Lydia would have something for it. “Truth.”

“Hmm…Most attractive person in this room,” Lydia said with a smirk.

Allison laughed. “Hard to pick, I think you’re all beautiful.”

“Lame! Come on, Allison. Pick one,” Erica said, giving her a gentle nudge. 

Allison shook her head and smiled. “I’m not picking anyone, you pick one.”

“Not my turn.”

“Fine, Truth or Dare, Erica?” Allison asked, leaning closer to her.

“Dare.”

“Well I dare you to tell us who you think is the hottest girl here.”

“That is not a dare!”

“We’ve never established we couldn’t dare you to answer a question.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Fine. I pick Lydia and if we were both single, I would totally hit that.”

Cora playfully growled and wrapped her arms around Lydia. “Mine.”

Lydia laughed and turned to give her girlfriend a kiss. “Yours.”

They went around until it was at last Kira’s turn. “Okay Kira,” Malia said. “Truth or dare.”

Kira was quiet for a moment before answering. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss one of the girls next to you.”

Cora was on one side of her and Kira looked at her for a moment before turning towards Allison. “Do you-“

“It’s okay.”

Kira hesitated for a moment before she cupped Allison’s face and leaned in. She paused for a moment, her breath ghosting over Allison’s lips. She could feel her heart pounding and could hear Allison’s doing the same. She felt nervous, especially with everyone else watching them.

It was Allison that closed the distance between them, giving her a soft, chaste kiss. A small spark passed between them that Kira couldn’t control, giving Allison a light shock. Allison jumped back in surprise and Kira felt her face heat up. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

Allison smiled, her cheeks turning equally red. “No. It’s okay. It didn’t even really hurt.” She smiled at Kira and Kira had to look away, feeling her heart race faster. When she looked up again, everyone else was looking at them with knowing smiles. “I-I—umm…I pick Lydia. Truth or Dare.”

Lydia was smiling at them both. “Dare.”

They went around a few more times before Malia and Erica grew restless and ended up wrestling away from the group after a dare that Erica had given Malia. They put on another movie, but no one really paid attention. They had broken off into groups and where talking to each other. Kira was alone near the corner of the room, a comic opened in her lap but her eyes were focused on Allison. 

“How was it?”

Kira jumped before looking over to see Erica had slid next to her. “What?”

“How was the kiss?”

“It was a kiss.”

Erica rolled her eyes and looked over at where Allison and Lydia were laughing about something. “Sparks literally flew when you kissed,” Erica commented. “I think that says something. I’m sure if I were a fox, sparks would be flying all the time when I’m with Boyd.” She looked at Kira and smiled. “We all saw it Kira, you can tell me.”

Kira was quiet for a moment before smiling. “It was amazing.”

The girls had all gone to bed around 2 in the morning, but not all of them were asleep. Lydia and Cora had snuck up to the banshee’s room shortly after and Allison had woken up when someone stepped over her to leave the front room. She opened her eyes to see that Kira’s sleeping bag was empty and she turned over, watching Kira was walking towards the back porch.

Allison quietly got up and grabbed her blanket, following the fox. “Can’t sleep?” Allison asked, wrapping her blanket tighter around her as she sat down on the porch swing next to Kira. 

“Cora and Lydia snuck upstairs a couple of hours ago and haven’t come back yet,” Kira said and Allison laughed. Kira looked over at her. “They do that a lot?”

Allison nodded. “Even when it’s just me staying the night, Cora will sneak into the bedroom. After they started dating, I found it’s much easier to go sleep in the guest room. They make each other happy so I don’t really mind.”

“Do you have anyone that makes you happy?”

Allison frowned and looked away. “I did. It was the same person who made you happy.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn-“

“It’s okay,” Allison said, reaching over and taking Kira’s hand. She looked back over and gave her a smile. “I’ve had time to get over it.”

“But you still love him.”

“Kind of hard to forget your first love,” Allison said. “But I’ve moved on. It hurts, but I’ve moved on.” 

Kira became increasingly aware of the fact that Allison hadn’t pulled her hand away and her thumb was now gently stroking her skin. She was glad it was dark out because she was sure that she was blushing. “Is-is there someone else? That you like?”

“Is there someone you like?”

Kira was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Yes, but I don’t-I don’t think she likes me back.”

“Has she told you that she doesn’t?”

“Well, no-“

“Then you really don’t know,” Allison said, leaning a little closer. “Who is it? You can tell me.”

Kira blushed again and looked down at the ground. “I umm-I-I like….” She paused and shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Is it because it’s someone here?”

Kira didn’t answer, she just bowed her head. Allison reached out and lifted Kira’s chin, making her look up at her. Allison leaned in and gave Kira a kiss. When she pulled back, Allison smiled softly, her thumb gently caressing Kira’s cheek. 

Kira just sat there and blinked, unable to process what happened. Allison’s face fell and she pulled away. “Oh my God. I read this wrong, didn’t I? I thought that maybe, because of earlier, maybe you liked me too and-“

Kira pulled Allison forward and kissed her back, immediately silencing her. When their kiss broke a few minutes later, Kira rested her forehead against Allison’s and gave a quiet laugh. “I thought-I thought you didn’t like girls.”

“I like you,” Allison said. “I like you a lot.”

Kira smiled. “So, does this mean I can ask you on an official date?”

Allison nodded. “Yes.”

“Then next weekend? I take you dinner in a movie?”

“I would like that.”

The next morning when everyone woke up, they found Kira and Allison cuddled up together in the same sleeping bag. Pictures were snapped and several of them were handing out money, grumbling about losing their bets.


End file.
